Magical Realism
by symbiotic-solipsism
Summary: As a child, Neria Surana dreamed of her Prince Charming rescuing her from a Tower. Facing reality, she quashed her dreams and resigned herself to a life in the Tower until Duncan came along. Free, she allows herself to hope once more that she would have her happy ever after as she fights for herself, Feraldan and to rebuild the Grey Wardens.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon Age, damn it!_

_**A/N: **__This is yet another fill on the delicious Dragon Age Kink Meme LJ._

_Do note the opening chapters detail the events in **Origins** and then move onto **Awakening.**_

* * *

**Magical Realism**_  
_

_Chapter One._

Neria Surana watched in the dimness as Alistair fumbled with the pouch that he kept belted to his side. The Dead Trenches were taking its toll on the group- Neria yearned to be out of the dark and around people, even if it was in Orzammar, she knew the isolation was getting to Alistair as well. The stench of Dark spawn was stifling and now they were pressed of time in finding Branka; especially considering they had found evidence that the dark spawn were growing in numbers here. If anything, only Oghren and Morrigan seemed to be marginally comfortable in the stifling darkness. Neria was jerked from her thoughts when Alistair finished fumbling and pulled out a dried rose and held it out to his elf companion.

"I want you to have this Neria, I found it at Ostagar. Just to show you that through all of this darkness, there is still beauty in this world"

Neria looked at the proffered rose and then at Alistair before accepting it gently, knowing that it was very fragile and all but leaped onto Alistair, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek, the affection for the man in front of her growing more and more each second.

"Thank you, Alistair. This means so much to me"

Neria whispered to him before pulling away from him and touching his arm affectionately. Cradling the rose to her chest with her free arm- she looked at the one man who could reclaim the throne and who she was sure now, loved. Alistair's cheeks were red and Neria knew from the smile on his face that he was happy with her reaction, with her affection. He cleared his throat and gestured back to their campsite, were you could just see the menacing glint of Oghren's battle-axe.

"We should go back, before Oghren comes marching after us"

Alistair told the elf-mage, his voice was slightly deeper in tone as he gestured back towards the party camp. Neria smiled at the man who held her affections and began to walk the short distance back to camp, holding each other's hands. Crawling into her tent after casting protection wards, Neria brought light into her small enclosed space with her staff, opening her pack and pulling out a worn hard back. Flipping through the worn, yellowing pages; Neria came to the story that she sought and placed the rose in between the pages before flicking further forward until she reached another story. Sighing, she read the opening paragraph before closing the book shut with a snap and rolled over and looked up at the fabric roof.

She knew that she couldn't allow herself to hope, that she couldn't let that small place inside of her take over once more that told her that she _could_ have a happily ever after, that she found her prince charming like the ones that she read about in her story book and that it was all Alistair.

Quickly she quashed the notion and stored it away. But doubt was already in her mind that maybe this notion that she had held for most of her young adult life wasn't just naive and that she wasn't foolish for thinking this way again at all. That everything that happened at the tower- in helping Jowan try to escape to be with Lilly which resulted in Duncan conscripting her to save her life being lived as a Tranquil was all just part of her own fairytale, as tragic as it had been.

Clutching her book as if it were a life line, Neria rolled over and tried to harness her thoughts and feelings. She didn't miss the Circle Tower, but she missed some of the people inside of it. She missed Duncan and she missed being outside and feeling the wind, but then she remembered the stories she read in the library as an apprentice; the stories that had helped her through the lonely nights when she could pretend that Templar Cullen was her prince and she the princess and wondered if maybe it weren't so crazy to think after all.

"Warden, are you awake?"

She felt herself being shaken and she jerked upright, not realizing she had finally fallen asleep after what had felt like days. She heard her name being called by a gruff, deep voice that she eventually recognized to be Oghren's and knew that it was her turn to be on watch. Sitting up, she quickly stretched, not really listening to Oghren's report as she picked up her staff and her book of fairytales and sat herself down in front of the small flames that had been burning for some hours.

"Thank you, Oghren"

Neria called to the dwarf who had just retreated into the tent that Neria had just vacated. She heard a belch in response and the clinking of glass which signified to the elf that Oghren had settled down. Opening her book, she began to read from the beginning of the volume; reading the words that she had read so many times over the last years as she continued her inner war with her heart and her brain. Just as she was becoming immersed in the story, her thoughts and reading were punctuated by the sound of moving rock. Closing her book and standing, she picked up her staff and brought fire into her staff and sent it shooting through the cavern where they were camped.

"Circle Mages, always studying"

She whirled around at the disparaging voice, fully alert to find Morrigan standing a few paces away holding her staff out and ready to fight. Neria looked at Morrigan as the sprinkling of moving rock sounded again. This time, the two mages moved forward towards the sound and as Neria extended the light outward, feeling the swell of power as Morrigan readied to cast.

"Urgh, that stench is worse than the dwarf"

Morrigan took a step back from the entryway of the tunnel that they had happened upon; repulsed at the stench emitting from it and Neria finally saw the opening that they had been seeking since they had come to a stop in the cavern. Turning around, she hurried back to the camp, rousing first Alistair who in turn, disturbed the drinking dwarf as Neria pulled the two tents down and hastily repacked them. Alistair came to help the elf-mage close her bulging pack. Primarily the small group's healer, it fell to Neria to carry the bulk of their travelling gear- not that she minded not being in the fight half the time.

"Morrigan and I found a tunnel, it's not going to be...pretty"

Neria told Alistair, nodding towards the entryway where Morrigan stood waiting for her three companions to finish up the hurried, pack down of their temporary camp. Oghren had wandered over to the mage and from her facial expression, was making comments of a lewd nature. The two companions watched Oghren make what could only be construed as an obscene gesture before Morrigan called out to them

"Come on, Neria, the smell isn't getting any better and besides, the little man thinks I'm inexplicably attracted to him. Alistair, I promise you that once we are away from this stench that you can have some more attention from the elf-mage"

Trying not to smile at Morrigan's comments and risk offending Alistair and fully knowing that Morrigan couldn't stand to be around the man, for whatever reason Neria ignored her friend's comment and hefted the heavy pack onto her back and fixed her herb pouch to the belt that she wore around her torn and dirty robes. Handing each of her companions strong pouches of herbs to ward off the stench and kept consciousness; they set off into the dark way, lit only by the light emitting from both Neria and Morrigan's staffs'. Rounding a corner, Neria stopped short at the sight of sacs of flesh that grew from the walls. As her companions trudged on, trying to avoid touching the protrusions, Neria on the other hand couldn't resist the opportunity to study one of the biggest sacs as they walked past them.

"I knew you were always off in the Fade, Neria but this is a new front, even for you"

Morrigan said as she poked the elf in the side as Neria looked at the sample she had cut from the sac and enclosed it into an empty vial for further study. Satisfied now, she allowed Morrigan to drag her away and further into the labyrinth of tunnels. Whispers were echoing around them, a macabre poem which described an unknown horror that no one wanted to neither know nor face.

"I don't like this"

Neria whispered, her voice stammering her nervousness; the only hint that she was uncomfortable. She held her staff out in front of her, ready to attack and her companions echoed her movements. They rounded one last turn and stopped dead at the sight of a hunched over female dwarf who was clearly tainted and muttering the very poem they had just heard.

"Hespith?"

Oghren was the first one to react, recognizing the tainted dwarf in front of them. He took a step forward towards her and stopped just short of touching her, lowering his axe until it was level with his hip; not threatening but still ready to fight if needed. Hespith began to speak about the House Branka, about the quest to find the Anvil of the Void and the monstrosities that had taken place; what Branka had allowed the dark spawn to do when they had captured the house; which was to allow the dark spawn to turn one of their own into an abomination, wiping out the entire House Branka in the process. Neria could see the disbelief in Oghren's stance and his cursing as Hespith turned around and ran away from them, disappearing around yet another corner.

"Hespith, come back here"

Oghren growled, hoisting his axe over his shoulder and breaking into a run after her, his companions following close on his heels. For once, it seemed Morrigan was speechless as they happened upon a stinking, enormous...thing writhing and seemingly anchored to the ground, tentacles flailing. Neria was the first to move; summoning ice within the cavern and slowing the movements of what she was sure was now a dark spawn broodmother and formerly was the dwarf Laryn. As the broodmother roared as the ice tore into her flesh, Oghren and Alistair leapt forward as Morrigan began to single-handedly fend off the influx of dark spawn who had come to the broodmother's defence. As Oghren slashed his way through tentacles and flesh with Alistair close on his heals and Morrigan and Neria defending them from the persisting genlocks, Oghren managed to dodge the vomit and stench of the fighting broodmother to climb up her gluttonous body and cleave her head clear off.

The amount of blood that spilled from the severed neck was enough to turn Neria off eating meat for the rest of her life. She persisted, however in ending the stream of dark spawn who were enraged that they had killed their broodmother and determined to end the group's lives. But not before getting through Morrigan and Neria's combined force of elemental and arcane magic which allowed Alistair and Oghren to slump in a corner, weary and rest. When the last genlock had been disposed of in a rather unsatisfactory manner, did Neria turn around to the dwarf and human who were drinking from Oghren's never ending supply of ale like their lives depended on it.

Leaving the two with Morrigan, Neria followed the whisper of song that was calling to her, which as she crossed through the tunnels, became louder and louder until Neria happened upon the source. Upon touching it, she felt a rush of raw power sing through her and realized that this was lyrium in its purest form, something that she had only ever read about in a book and never thought she would encounter in her lifetime. Now Neria felt energized and ready to cast were as before she had felt drained and tired.

Footsteps that she recognized behind her alerted her of her companions approaching and she looked up and let go of the lyrium vein to accept her staff back from Alistair, their hands touching as he held the staff before relinquishing it to her.

"We are getting closer to the Anvil, I can feel it"

Morrigan announced and Neria nodded in agreement, knowing that the lyrium was likely singing to the witch as loudly as it was to the elf. They pressed on, the amount of lyrium veins almost doubling in number until they came out into another cavern where there stood stone shaped crudely in the form of a humanoid. One approached and began to speak; introducing himself as the legendary Paragon Caridin and telling another part of the story about the Anvil of the Void that Neria and her companions hadn't been told about in Orzammar by Bhelen.

When Caridin had finished speaking, did Neria tell them what they had come for- to find Branka or to return with a crown for the next dwarf king of Orzammar to result in aid for the blight that needed to be stopped topside. As if the dwarf had heard her name being called, Branka herself emerged from the darkness. Neria stopped herself from calling to Oghren not to go to his wife but she resisted, opting to stay silent as Caridin began to argue with the dwarf over why the Anvil shouldn't be destroyed and Neria saw the choice she was going to have to make- destroy the anvil or return the only living paragon back to the Orzammar with the Anvil intact and an army of golems at her disposal. Caridin's story however weighed heavily on her mind and Neria found she couldn't condemn innocents into being imprisoned into something they didn't volunteer for. Decision made, Neria tried to bargain with both the golem and Branka knowing that Branka wouldn't be happy with what Neria wanted...regardless of the fact that the golem was willing to compromise, to a certain extent of course.

Branka drew her sword and leapt into action, intent on killing Oghren and everyone else who would stop her from securing the safety of the Anvil. Given no choice, Neria began to defend herself and her party as Branka attacked them using abilities everyone knew no dwarf should have until the golem finished with Branka. He turned towards Neria and thanked her for the right choice that she had made, for stopping history repeating itself once more before advancing to the Anvil and fulfilling his side of the bargain.

Caridin presented Neria with the crown forged of a lightweight metal that had appeared from Maker knew where. As they walked back the way they came, Neria felt a shockwave ripple through the room urging them to move quicker and this was how Neria knew that Caridin had destroyed the Anvil after so many years of protecting it. Heart heavy with enlightenment over what had transpired through greed over power; Neria began to lead the expedition that would return them to Orzammar where she would crown Prince Bhelen King of Orzammar with the blessing and crown of the Paragon Caridin who she was certain would never return to the city. Weary, she caught Alistair's hand and gripped it tightly, wanting assurance that she had done the right thing, once more doubting her decisions that she was making for the good of Feraldan.


	2. Two

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon Age, damn it!_

_**A/N: **__This is yet another fill on the delicious Dragon Age Kink Meme LJ._

* * *

_Chapter Two._

As the gates of Orzammar opened up to the surface, Neria let out a cry of happiness and ran into the dimness of the forest, where her Mabari hound whose life she'd saved at Ostagar and the remainder of her companions had camped, whilst Morrigan, Alistair and herself had descended into the depths of the earth. Barking with happiness at hearing his owner's cry, Dog went running for his owner and the two collided halfway. As Dog was content with licking Neria's face repeatedly as she rubbed his side eagerly, she looked up into the faces of the people who's company she'd missed and eagerly hugged them in greeting before introducing them to Oghren, who had decided to join their little…expedition.

"Where do we go now? My darling Neria"

Zevran asked as Oghren acquainted himself with the open air and his new companions. The running dialogue that he was blessing everyone in his immediate vicinity as he tried to comprehend the many number of distractions that came with being topside was crude to say the least but at least it afforded some semblance of distraction for those who had been stuck waiting for Neria to return. Of course, the exception would be Leliana who, Oghren had made no secret of the fact that he'd like to hump like a nug on heat.

Watching, Oghren for a moment, Neria stood up and was swallowed into a hug by the Antivan. Neria was happy to see Zevran, the two had become close friends after Neria had decided not to kill him for attempting to assassinate her. Now, Neria and Zevran shared a closeness that Neria wouldn't sacrifice for anything in the world. Letting go of her Dalish friend, Neria turned and announced to the large group:

"We return to Redcliffe. We have the allies that we need and Arl Eamon knows what we need to do next."

Her friends stilled at her words except for Oghren who had swung his axe into the thick trunk of a pine and was trying to get it out. When they had left Redcliffe to come to Orzammar, the Arl was alive, but barely. Despite the loss of his wife and the almost death of his son, Eamon had urged Neria and Alistair to gain the last of the Grey Warden alliances. Then there were the long discussions that Eamon and Neria had had in confidence regarding Alistair's claim to the throne over Teryn Loghain and she knew that she would eventually have to have the same conversation with Alistair soon.

The large group set out with Leliana, Neria and Wynne straying at the end of the entourage as they wandered through the forests of Frostback Mountain, picking herbs, berries and fungi for crafting and food whilst filling Neria in on the situation with Howe and Loghain that had developed since Neria had gone underground. It wasn't pretty. Strife was developing in Denerim and Loghain was becoming more of an autocratic ruler by the day, not to mention Alistair and Neria were still wanted to pay for Loghain's crimes at Ostagar.

When Leliana had finished updating Neria, the elf-mage could barely contain herself with her anger. She and Alistair were more than aware that they were thorns in Loghain's plans for Feraldan's throne...especially Alistair as the bastard son of the deceased King Marric. Not to mention the fact that Loghain had tried to kill her multiple times now. No, Neria wanted this finished and she would get it done one way or another.

Wynne who had been witness to Neria's fury whilst they had both in the Circle, urged Leliana to go ahead and fetch Alistair, knowing that if he couldn't placate Neria with words, he could use his Templar training to nullify anything that may explode out of her. She stopped the shaking elf from moving any more than was absolutely necessary, indeed she had only ever seen the young elf so angry twice in the years that Wynne had known Neria. The first time was when she had just been brought to the Circle and she had burnt everything around her in her anger and indignity at being torn away from her family and the second time, no one had understood why she had flooded the third floor of the Tower. All Wynne had seen was the younger Neria sitting in the library, reading a book and soon after there had been a cry of outrage and a snowstorm had ravaged the third floor which had quickly melted into water, flooding the whole floor.

"Child, if you are angry, then you will never be able to defeat Loghain."

Wynne's words made Neria begin to pace until Wynne stopped her and she opted to sit down and pick at the fraying hemline on her robe. She was still fuming but she knew Wynne had a point; she wouldn't be able to help anyone if she was angry.

"Neria?"

"I'm assuming, someone's told you about Loghain's been up to?"

She spat out at Alistair. Neria's anger still consumed her, wanting her to strike out with her magic in hopes of rectifying the problem. Alistair raised an eyebrow at the elf's mood, whilst he was as equally outraged as Neria at what the rumors said Loghain was doing with Arl Howe in Denerim, Alistair saw the solutions and outcomes that Neria clearly wasn't seeing whilst she was so angry.

"I did, Zevran took great delight in telling me, seeing as he was once hired by the man"

The irony wasn't lost to Neria on his comment. She knew Alistair was jealous to an extent of the closeness of the two elves' relationship- even when Neria had assured Alistair it was purely platonic when he had questioned her about the nature. Hearing Alistair's disdain for Zevran however, seemed to placate her anger to a certain extent.

"Do you think he knows what we're planning?"

Neria finally asked as they meandered along the pathway, it sounded like Zevran and Oghren had bonded swimmingly, only evidenced by the fact that they had begun to sing some sort of dwarven drinking song that made an interesting duet with Zevran's smooth Antivan voice combined with the harshness of Oghren's. Of course, one could hear the dulcet undertones of Morrigan bickering with Dog that Neria found calming as she walked in silence, Alistair had captured her free hand and had laced their fingers together.

"Eamon knows enough not to divulge our true progress, if he mentions it at all. Of course, he could have even played the card that you recommended as you nursed him yourself: the 'pretend you're still on your deathbed' card, but I may be paraphrasing"

Neria gently pushed Alistair away affectionately at his words with the butt-end of her staff. With reflexes born of a swordsman, Alistair pulled Neria into his arms with a chuckle and ducked his head to capture her lips. He hoisted her up as Neria was pressed as closely as humanly possible to Alistair, with the added bother of his chain mail armor and the layered protective mage robes that Neria wore.

"We need to keep up with everyone"

Neria whispered when they parted to breathe. Alistair shrugged once and took Neria's pack from her after placing her back on the ground, slinging her pack onto his back and then proceeded to pick her up, placing her over his shoulder and broke into a light jog that quickly saw them back with the party. All the while, Neria warred once more with herself that Alistair was her prince charming and that when the Arch Demon was defeated, she would have her happy ever after that she dreamed of having. She was a mage, for Maker's sake! She wasn't meant to be free of the Tower, yet here she was.

The return to Redcliffe was met with cheers of joy and welcome from the inhabitants of Redcliffe village that they had saved when the undead had over run it. When she had left months previously, the village that sat near the Redcliffe Castle was all but in ruins, now however it was well on its way to being restored. The Arl himself had greeted the returned Grey Wardens and their companions in the local tavern, enjoying ale with Oghren and Alistair before retiring to the Castle were they were shown to their quarters before taking part in a great feast.

Afterwards, in the Arl's study Neria and Wynne fussed over Arl Eamon's health- which whilst had improved dramatically since the administration of Andraste's Ashes and the efforts of the two mages, the two mages had agreed that he wasn't where they ideally wanted him to be. As he updated Alistair and Neria fully on the situation with Loghain and Howe, Neria sat at a small worktable, concocting draughts to boost his health and stamina, knowing that he would need it.

"Then there's the possibility of Alistair claiming the throne"

Neria looked up from her work, blanching at the hard look that was given to her at Eamon's sentence. She hadn't spoken with him about what Eamon had proposed to her whilst he had laid in his sickbed. It didn't come as a surprise that Alistair objected to his claim to the throne.

"I am confident that you can rule Alistair. I wouldn't have raised this possibility if I weren't confident that you could rule a nation"

Neria could feel the anger radiating from Alistair as he began to argue his case over why he couldn't or shouldn't rule. Eamon however disagreed and they fell into a debate that reminded her of two family members arguing. Neria stayed silent and continued her task until she had the draught ready for consumption and quickly bottled it with skill harnessed from years of practice in the Circle. Feeling suddenly weary, Neria packed her herb kit back into its pouch and stood up, the scraping of the wooden chair silencing the two arguing men.

"We wouldn't have said this if Eamon hadn't thought you weren't capable. You don't have to fight for the throne Alistair if you don't want too. It cannot hurt to lay out all of the possible solutions to our problem, can it?"

Neria asked both Eamon and Alistair. For the first time since the issue had been raised, Alistair seemed more comfortable at what had been proposed to him. When Alistair promised to consider the matter, Eamon and the two Wardens planned their next moves on the chessboard against Loghain _and_ the darkspawn. It was late in the night when they finally retired to their quarters to rest, but Neria found that she was restless- that she didn't want to settle down in a bed and sleep.

As Redcliffe slept, Neria walked the dim hallways until she reached the roof where she was greeted by the guards who were on night watch. Settling down, Neria sat overlooking the castle and the village, the moon was high in the sky and all but full casting a bright light within the darkness. Even at night, she could see the darkness spreading as a result of the Blight and she had to wonder if Alistair and herself would be able to stop it in time before the darkness consumed all of Feraldan.

"Can't sleep either?"

The elf jumped at the intrusion as she was startled out of her musings and leaping to her feet saw Alistair standing beside her. He let out a laugh at her antics and Neria, embarrassed resumed her original seat muttering to herself on how she was finally going to get rid of the man in front of her. Never the less, she willingly allowed Alistair to pull her into his warm embrace.

"What's Denerim like?"

Neria asked after a brief pause. Alistair didn't answer her as he thought of the best way to describe the walled city of Feraldan. Neria shifted in his embrace so she could lay her head in his lap and look up at the blinking stars. Alistair's free hand came to the elaborate braided coil of hair and gently pulled the fastenings out until the elf's hair went free. Hands combing through her hair, Alistair settled upon his answer.

"It's a crowded city, always busy. I think it'll remind you of the Circle, in a way and a little bit of Orzammar."

Not liking the answer that was given to her, Neria stayed silent. Orzammar had felt like a cage to her, even more so when they had entered into the Deep Roads and then, the thaigs where the cavern roof seemed to mesh with the buildings and there was no ending to the stone except for the streams of lava that occasionally tore its way through the rock. When Neria never replied to Alistair's description of Denerim, Alistair decided to ask her the request that had been heavy on his mind

"In Denerim, if there's time. I was wondering if we could go and visit my half-sister. I discovered her existence through Eamon and it would be nice if I could meet my only living family"

Neria sat up at his words and looked at her loved one in the eyes. She saw his nervousness and the eagerness that came with discovering the existence of a lost family member and Neria was overjoyed for him. Tenderly, she touched his face with both hands and kissed Alistair on the nose; the only action that reminded her of her father.

"Of course, why did you ask?"

She asked him when she sat back, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. With a big smile, Alistair hugged the elf to his body tightly, never wanting to let her go and as he hugged her, Neria sighed happily in his arms and then began to squirm as Alistair began to tickle her side; laughing. Trying to pull away from him and not succeeding, Neria began to make threats of a magical nature that they both knew she would never follow through with.

"Thank you, Neria. Thank you"

Alistair told her when he stopped, leaving Neria breathless. Panting, Neria sat upright and kissed Alistair on the cheek before standing on trembling legs and smiling down at her loved one and turning on her heel began to walk away from Alistair.

"I'm off to bed; you can share with me if you like"

Neria knew she was being forward with Alistair with her request. As she bounced down the way heading for the door that let her back inside Redcliffe Castle, she heard footsteps behind her and turning around, smiled with happiness when she saw Alistair following after her. His cheeks were red as he followed her silent. When they came to Neria's quarters, he only hesitated for a beat before going into the warm room.

Sinking into the soft bed which took away the aches of sleeping on the hard ground for months on end had sent Neria asleep almost immediately. Turning on her side, Neria sleepily felt a strong arm pulling her flush against a warm body and she turned to be closer to Alistair, content and happy despite the darkening times.


	3. Three

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon Age, damn it!_

_**A/N: **__This is yet another fill on the delicious Dragon Age Kink Meme LJ._

* * *

_Chapter Three._

The Landsmeet. Neria wanted to vomit on Loghain Mac Tir, freeze him into an icicle and then incinerate him until all that was left of the traitorous bastard was cinder and dust. Of course, she knew it was never going to happen but Maker she could hope. She hated being in Denerim, like Alistair and Wynne had predicted. Lelianna was thriving at being back in a city after so many months away from the hustle and bustle of civilization and it was partly due to the Orleasian and Zevran that Neria hadn't lost her temper multiple times.

For the Landsmeet, Leliana had persuaded Neria to purchase new mage robes and together, the two women had spent a day finding and choosing the fabric colors and then had the new robes made and inscribed for protection and defense. She was still surprised that she had managed to spend the day like she had with Leliana in that she had been busy building her case against Loghain and gaining the support of the Fereldan nobility by showing the convicting evidence of Loghain's and the late Rendon How's machinations. The depravity that the Arl of Amarathine had reached before they had managed to stop him had sickened Neria and now, those crimes had to be recounted before those present at the Landsmeet, along with the decision of Loghain's fate...if it should come into question. Neria had promised the elders of the Denerim Alienage that she would prosecute Loghain for his schemes with the elves who resided there and by the Maker wouldn't she make the man pay for selling her kin for a price.

Suddenly infuriated, Neria pulled her new robes and picked up her staff before storming out of her quarters and colliding with a body that stopped her from falling as she rounded the corner. Neria struggled for a moment before recognizing the touch of the hands on her shoulders and she relaxed slightly; still feeling highly strung and angry for what she was forced to do to satisfy protocol.

"Are you ready?"

Alistair asked Neria and she nodded once curtly before wrenching herself away from his grip and continuing onto her original destination. Not only did the reality of the past weeks seem to be sinking in, but something had changed between herself and Alistair and she didn't like it. He had become harder and more relentless and had taken to distancing himself from Neria and the others. Zevran had asked Neria if something had happened for Alistair to be acting the way he did and Neria could only think that it had to be do with his sister and her blatant rejection of his wanting to be involved in her life.

After that, the alliance with Queen Anora had been made: that Alistair would step forward with his legitimate claim to the throne and would rule with Anora in an arranged marriage that would see Feraldan with a Therein on the throne with a queen that the people adored. Neria didn't quite understand Alistair's purpose in distancing himself from everyone, though she knew that he had taken to visiting with the Queen frequently the agreements had been made. This knowledge hurt Neria and since then, Neria hadn't spoken with Alistair nor had Alistair spoken to her.

"Neria; I need to say something to you"

Alistair was following after her, as they navigated through the halls. Neria didn't care what Alistair had to say to her at the moment; she wanted vengeance- for Duncan, for her kin who suffered in Denerim, for herself and Alistair being alienated as Grey Wardens and it overwhelmed Neria to find that she had never hated anyone as much as she hated Loghain. She continued to storm her way through the halls until they came to a barricaded door that was guarded by Loghain's men...and woman.

"Let us pass."

Neria told Ser Cauthrien coldly. She had an itch to scratch with that woman and she knew that if she scratched, it would end in the two women fighting a fight that wouldn't end prettily. Mostly, Neria hoped it would end in Cauthrien being a permanent fixture to the floor or perhaps even the ceiling but she knew it was a fruitless want.

The knight in question looked at the elf-warden and then her companion warily before letting them pass were Neria spotted her other companions and Eamon. The nobles stood scattered throughout the two levels of the hall as an issue was debated. The ones that Neria were familiar with acknowledged her arrival with a nod before returning their attention to the speaker. Neria waited as the nobility of Feraldan debated until Eamon stepped forward and addressed the subject that the purpose of the Landsmeet had been called for.

Like Neria had anticipated, there was an immediate cry of outrage from those supporting the man. She waited, betraying no emotion until she was called forward with evidence to address her claims. Before taking her place to speak to the assembly, she looked back at Alistair hoping that he would give her encouragement and when she saw his attention diverted elsewhere, namely to Anora; it was Oghren and Lelianna who offered the gestures of encouragement that she wanted. Feeling somewhat broken, Neria locked away her growing case of nerves and began to address the meet, with Loghain objecting to each of her claims and rallying those to support him and condemn her. From her peripheral, she watched Anora's reaction as the meet began to grow volatile. Nearing the end of her claims, she accused Loghain of the slaving of elves, too which the entire Landsmeet reacted with an uproar.

"Prepoisterous, Warden. You harbour ill will against me and mine. Do not forget, assembly that this Grey Warden, _murdered_ Rendon Howe"

Loghain sneered to Neria who raised an eyebrow in reply, refusing to let loose her anger that was boiling over the edges and causing her to want to scream out at Loghain everything that she felt, to scream at him until he too felt her pain. Loghain however lost his confidence when Neria presented the papers that she had..._acquired_ in the alienage amongst other papers to support her claims.

As the assembly began to discuss the papers that Neria had introduced, the elf warden and Loghain entered into a staring contest of sorts as a suppressing silence covered the room. Then the call came that a decision had been made and Neria looked over at Alistair one more time and saw him standing beside the Queen. Sighing once, she turned her back on the man she thought she could count on and looked once more to where Oghren and Leliana stood and was cheered at the expression of intense boredom that the dwarf wore and knew that if it was the Assembly in Orzammar at least three skirmishes would have already broken out.

"Is the Landsmeet ready to vote on the allegations against Teyrn Loghain by Grey Warden Surana?"

Eamon called out to the nobility of Feraldan and as the Feraldan Banns began to call out ther decision, Neria decided that she never wanted to do this ever again and began to pray to the Maker earnestly in her head. The shouts that came confused Neria as to what was happening so she back away from where she stood as she tried to get a grip on what was happening. After that, everything seemed to happen all at once and next thing she knew, she saw Zevran squaring off Loghain with his daggers drawn, clearly dueling him on her behalf due to her beginner abilities at using a blade that wasn't a dagger for the purposes of crafting only. Neria watched, sickened and amazed at how the Antivan fought for her life, when he had once sought to take it away from her. Hardly bearing to watch, Neria turned away from the duel and stared at the tapestry that was directly behind her, listening to the clashing of metal until there was silence once more.

"I surrender to the Warden"

Loghain's declaration pierced the silence and Neria without thought named the fate of the depraved human in front of her: death. Looking square at Loghain, she stepped forward to administer the killing blow herself, she raised her staff and was about to bring in to the floor when a hand on her shoulder- Alistair's hand, stopped her.

"Allow me"

His voice was hard and full of suppressed anger and Neria stopped her movements towards Loghain and allowed Alistair to execute the traitor. Breathing hard, Neria waited for the guards to take the body away and the Landsmeet moved onto the next agenda- a King for Feraldan. Despite the loss of her father, Anora stepped forward and announced their arrangement and as Eamon had predicted the assembly was unanimous with the proposal. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Neria left the room; no longer needed nor wanting to be there. Now, there was the Arch Demon left to defeat and Neria was itching for the final battle to come.

As Riordan revealed the true purpose of a the Grey Wardens to Neria and Alistair, she felt her blood run cold and more than ever, she wished that things with Alistair weren't like they are, that he would accept the love she wanted to give him and as the elf dwelt on that thought, she came to the decision that if anyone should sacrifice themselves, it should be her. Neria was an elf _and_ a mage; before she had become a Grey Warden, she had been trapped in the Circle clinging onto a perverted idea that she could have live a life that ended with a happy ending. She nodded to Riordin and left the room, intending to sit by herself and dwell some more on the revelations made; but was stopped by Alistair grabbing hold of her arm

"I want to talk to you"

Considering they hadn't traded words since the Landsmeet. Neria was too surprised to decline and allowed him to lead her into the deserted library that looked over the village of Redcliff. Watching Alistair pace as he gathered his thoughts, Neria stood dejectedly and waited before breaking the stifling silence.

"I will kill the Arch-Demon tomorrow."

Alistair whirled around and looked long at the elf in front of him as he wondered who had decided who would sacrifice themselves to end the Blight and his determination relented. But when he saw the defeat and stress in the elf's eyes, Alistair was steadfast and determined on his decision and he he looked square at Neria

"This relationship that we have cannot continue. You are an elf and a mage- you wouldn't be allowed to be at court when I am King, even if I were to decree you an advisor. It would be tasking for you and you don't know the first thing country matters. Anora understands things that you do not Neria, I have come to know this after getting to know her. I want to live to change Feraldan for the better- to undo the damage that Loghain has done and to rebuild the Grey Wardens. Would I be able to do that with you by my side? I don't think I could"

As he spoke, Neria began to cry at his harsh and uncaring words and hardly bearing to hear as he continued to try and explain, she turned and walked away from the man that, it seemed to her had never loved her. She had nothing to say neither to him nor to anyone as she concentrated on not thinking. She was forced to hide her sadness when Morrigan intercepted her and Neria forced herself to concentrate as Morrigan presented a solution to prevent any of the Wardens from dying- for a child to be conceived that would accept the soul of the Arch-Demon when it was slain and Neria agreed, suddenly determined to make something of herself after this was over to prove that despite her heritage, she could be someone in the world.

Pushing her sadness aside, Neria stormed into Alistair's room and told him what he had to do after her conversation with Morrigan. As she had anticipated, Alistair was adamant to lay with the Witch of the Wilds and conceive a child and Neria's powers flared up at his denial and her furious anger and Alistair sensed that it would take more than his Templar powers to stop her when she was emotional as she was. Forced with his decision, Alistair reluctantly agreed to go to Morrigan and Neria stormed from his room and into her own. When she was safely inside of her quarters did she burst into furious tears as she tried to grapple everything that had just happened.

As she mulled over Alistair's reasons for ending their relationship, she pulled out her storybook and opened it to where she had pressed his gift to her and how his words had been filled with affection. As she remembered back, she resigned herself to knowing that it had all been a lie and reading the page where the rose sat, she remembered the realization she had had when she was fifteen that had ended in her flooding a whole level- that she would never have her prince charming find her, that she would never have a happy ever after. Letting out a scream of rage, she yelled at the book in Elvish and threw it at the wall. She darted over to it and picked the old, tattered book up and cradled it against her chest hoping it would heal that emptiness that she found inside of her. When it didn't, she screamed again and threw the book once more, afterwards picking it up and looking at the flattened rose that had fallen from the pages. Picking it up, she yelled at it as she crushed it in her hand, smothering her hopes and dreams once more before picking up the table and hurling it as hard as she could at the wall with her free hand.

"Neria!"

Wynne called out to the despairing mage through the door and Neria didn't want to see the older woman. She continued the slow destruction of her room, screaming and crying in her mother tongue- crying out for her mother and to the Maker to end her suffering and pain, as the end table finally shattered against the stone wall, she was so distracted that she didn't notice the door opening and then she felt something hit her and Neria crumpled to the floor, unconscious from Wynne's spell. Only when Wynne nodded, did Zevran come into the room and hoisted the sleeping mage into her bed.

"He broke her heart, didn't he?"

Wynne asked the Antivan quietly when Neria curled up into a ball and continued to cry, even in her magic induced sleep. Zevran didn't answer, engrossed as he flicked through the book and saw his friend's hopes and dreams written in the pages alongside the corresponding story, the script showing him that she had possessed the book since a young age. Shutting the book, he placed it on the bedside table and leant Neria's staff beside it.

"Yes, her heart is breaking if it isn't already broken"

Wynne didn't know what to do or what to say at the seriousness of Zevran's statement. Zevran removed his boots and the light armor that he wore and climbed into the bed beside Neria and adjusted her so she lay in his lap. With a sigh, Wynne left the young mage with Zevran whilst she went to continue preparations for the battle which was mere hours away. As she walked to the meeting room to speak with Eamon, she saw Alistair emerge from Morrigan's room, his eyes red and swollen and knew that things would never be the same again after the Arch-Demon is slain.


	4. Four

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon Age, damn it!_

_**A/N: **__Oh-em-gee. Awakenings begins next chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter Four._

The dark spawn proved to be a great distraction for Neria's grief and heartache. The fight for Feraldan had begun and she knew that the Arch-Demon was getting closer and closer and the further she pressed on with her small force of troops back through Denerim, trying to reach Fort Drakon; the more she felt the Arch-Demon almost mocking her with its ever closer presence.

When it had become clear that the Arch-Demon was planning on attacking Denerim and not Redcliffe, it had resulted in a march back to Denerim that had taken only two days. The many dark spawn encounters they had had on the way had resulted in the elf accepting Oghren's challenge: who could kill the most dark spawn per battle. It definitely served to prove a distraction on its own and as Neria and Oghren shouted their count to each other, Zevran and Sten soon joined in on their game. But now, Neria found herself once more camped at the city gates of Denerim smelling the wood of burning buildings as she gathered intelligence from the lone messenger who had managed to survive getting through all the dark spawn that plagued the city.

"We need to find these generals and...Dispose of them. By doing so we will weaken the Arch-Demon's chances of calling for aid when we finally get to Fort Drakon"

Neria told her small party of five. Oghren cracked a smile at her choice of words, whilst Leliana raised an eyebrow. Neria shrugged and looked through the gates where she could see fighting soldiers, battling her increasing headache as the presence of the Arch-Demon intruded on all of her thoughts and calling her to come to it. Rubbing her forehead distractedly, she pulled her map of Denerim out of her pack and with the scout and her companions, began to plan the next phrase of attack which would begin in the morning.

That night despite all attempts at getting rest before the big day, Neria found she couldn't sleep from her nerves and eventually gave up trying to journey to the Fade in her sleep. Emerging from her tent gripping her staff uneasily with her fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Neria sat herself down in front of the fireplace and attempted to stay warm. Along with the darkness came a bitter cold that Neria hated almost as much as she hated being underground.

"Can't sleep either, my darling Neria?"

Zevran asked as he emerged from the darkness. She nodded wearily as she fed the fire with her magic which made it roar still higher and give off an almost unnatural heat. Neria almost considered offering to take over guard duty to distract herself until she fell asleep, knowing that she would need the rest but decided against the offer, knowing that Zevran liked to unwind when he was guarding the camp.

"You can sleep in my tent and I will join you when I am relieved, if its company you seek?"

The elf offered as he attempted to peer into the darkness after hearing the slight rustle of bushes that could have signified an enemy approaching. She shook her head once and returned her stare back into the fire instead of answering. She still felt cold and moved closer to the roaring fire which seemed to welcome her like an old friend who she hadn't seen in an age. Still silent, she didn't seem to notice when Sten appeared out of the darkness to relieve Zevran and didn't react to any change until the fire began to die around the time that the sun's feeble rays managed to permeate the darkness to announce daytime and Neria broke away from her musings, knowing it was time to move.

Suddenly full of energy, she stood up and began to pack down her unused tent and rifled through her bags double checking everything that she had done in preparation over the last few days with Zevran and Wynne. Satisfied with her healing kit- which was the heaviest and fullest that it had ever been; so full that the flap didn't close properly, Neria continued to rifle through it before attaching it to her belt. Holding the jar that she had unearthed which contained a balm designed to resist spirit magic; her companions had packed the remainder of camp and Leliana distributed the small breakfast she had prepared for them to eat before walking the last few minutes to the city gates. Already the roars of ogres could be heard and the battle cries from the resisting army in response. Hoisting her pack on her back so it was more secure, she watched Alistair rally the troops that had just arrived from Redcliffe and already saw that he would be lead the Feraldan people well.

When the call to charge sounded; Oghren, Zevran and Neria quickly laid their wagers for the one with the highest kill count at the end of the battle and immediately afterwards, Oghren went roaring into battle, eyes a fiery red whilst Zevran disappeared, with only his triumphant laugh could be heard remaining. Chuckling, Neria jumped into the thick of the fray, crushing dark spawn with arcane magic and healing those as she all but skipped through the battlefield. Following the sounds of the trumpets that called allies to arms, Neria hurried towards the sound with Wynne closely following behind. Finally inside the city, Neria groaned at the chaos and destruction and was reminded of the destruction that she had seen at the Circle Tower.

The pull to the Arch-Demon was getting stronger, but now she could feel two more dark spawn calling to her to join them and knew that they must be the generals that the scout had told her about. Suddenly, she was happy that she had ordered Alistair to stay to defend the gate, as she struggled to not let the beckoning the dark spawn blood in her, overpower her own freewill. Instead she became determined and with Sten, Oghren and Wynne close on her heels went charging into Denerim. With Neria in the lead, she lead the group to the first general: an ogre which Neria promptly surrounded with an electrical storm as Sten and Oghren bore the brunt of the work. Never faulting in their movements, the Kossith and dwarf were a formidable team when united with a common goal and the first general fell, causing the ground to shake as the Arch-Demon roared from where it had perched itself on top of Fort Drakon.

The second general, to everyone's displeasure was a genlock emissionary which was when everyone praised the Maker that Neria had the foresight to bring along Wynne not just for healing purposes. As Neria defended the group from the dark spawn that were coming to their leader's aid, Wynne attacked the emissionary, often turning its attacks back on itself with the two warriors attacking when Wynne created a window of opportunity. As they shouted to each other their movements and strategies, they slowly began to wear the emissionary down just as Neria began to tire from the onslaught of dark spawn which was also combined with the call by the Arch-Demon to stop fighting and succumb to the horde. Finally, the emissionary was thrown to the ground and Sten was more than happy to separate the head from the body, before Neria set fire to the fallen emissionary to doubly make sure it was deceased as the Arch-Demon once more roared and this time Neria was certain with outrage as it felt the loss of its other general.

With urging from Sten not to stop and rest, Neria and Oghren searched the fallen dark spawn, taking balms, armor, runes and coin and then hurried onto Fort Drakon as the sky became blacker and blacker. With a blast of force from Neria, the gates of Fork Drakon were blasted open as the group all but slammed their way into the keep and they began the fight to the top floor to face the Arch-Demon. With sheer determination, the group persisted as wave after wave of dark spawn tried to stop them but they were not deterred. At the top most floor of Fort Drakon, they happened upon cinders- as if someone had set fire to the whole floor. Picking their way through the foot deep ash, they happened on Sandal sitting on the stairs.

"Enchantment?"

The young, feeble-minded dwarf lit up upon seeing people he recognized and he gestured at Neria and Wynne's staffs' and held out the handful of runes in his hand. As Sandal began to enchant the staves and Sten and Oghren's battle-axe and long sword respectively, Wynne and Neria were creating a strategy with their remaining troops. When Sandal cried out 'enchantment' excitedly, they knew that they were out of time and it was time to face the music…and an angry Arch Demon. As the small army of mixed races: dwarves, elves and humans started to move up onto the roof, Neria hugged Sandal and told him to go to Bodahan, who she had last seen at the city gates. Climbing the stairs, she emerged onto the roof and finally saw the Arch-Demon being attacked from all angles and it screeched and roared knocking back those who were closest. Neria felt a surge of power pull at her and with an angry holler, leapt forward and encased the Arch-Demon's legs in stone, stopping it from advancing forward. She exchanged a pat on the back from a dwarf at her quick thinking and struggled to hold the spell as those who had been affected by the Arch-Demon scrambled away from its direct line of fire.

When Neria couldn't hold the spell and it began to dissolve, the Arch-Demon flapped its wings, the force of the wind created pushing back those who were directly attacking it as it flew to perch out of the line of direct sword attack. But that didn't stop the mages and Neria banding their magic together to summon a storm of ice and lightening as six dwarfs manned the ballistae that shot bolts of iron into the Arch-Demon. Darting past the dwarfs to get to a heavily bleeding soldier, Neria called to the dwarves to keep on the ballistae when she noticed that the iron bolts were affecting the Arch-Demon. More roars signified the arrival of more darks pawn and everyone turned to defend themselves from the sudden onslaught. The anger that rushed through Neria surprised her so much that she stopped to get an understanding of why she was so furious, only for her to realize that it was the hoard's response to their leader being attacked. Using the horde's anger, Neria channeled it towards holding the dark spawn off as she sensed still more power building and this time, recognized it as Wynne's. Whirling around she saw that the Arch Demon was wounded; there was a massive tear in its throat from which blackened blood spilled and additionally one of its wings were shredded, preventing the demon from flying.

Grounded, it began to thrash around in desperation as it attacked those closest to it with spiritual magic whilst the remainder of the horde that was topside was slowly being reduced, little by little as Neria and her men gained the upper-hand. Ducking down underneath a broken ledge, Neria took the moment to replenish her mana with a well-deserved vial of lyrium and a potion to give her more energy. Taking a deep breath, Neria closed her eyes and tried to shut out the sounds of battle and regain a semblance of energy so she could keep going as the task that she knew she had to perform was drawing closer and closer. She immediately jumped out when she heard cursing in Antivan and dived back in the throes of battle to try and reach Zevran. As she all but blasted her way through the crowded roof turned battle field, she noticed that the Arch Demon was weak now and everyone could see the willpower of the few remaining dark spawn was weakening.

"Neria, kill it now!"

Oghren roared his voice cutting through the loudness of battle. The elf looked up from the human she was healing and saw the Arch Demon vulnerable and dying. Promising the soldier she would return, she upped and began to sprint for the demon only stopping to pull out a dagger and tear a slit up her tattered mage robes to allow for more freedom of movement. Coming to a stop at the Arch Demon's tail, she looked down and saw an abandoned long sword lying on the ground and after picking it up, began to nimbly pick her way up the demon's tail and darted along the long body and coming to the neck the Arch Demon sensed its passenger and began to rear and buck. Neria however had learnt from watching Alistair and the others fight ogres and pulled her dagger out and used it to stab her way up the neck of the dragon until she came to the exposed head. Quickly, she heated the metal of the long sword until it was glowing white hot and forced the weapon down into the Arch Demon's head. The stench of sizzling flesh filled Neria's nostrils as she still sent more heat through the sword. The dragon roared as Neria persisted despite its best attempts as she cleaved her way back down the way she came until with a loud roar the Arch Demon collapsed to the ground, no longer moving and leaving Neria dazed a couple of feet away. Standing, Neria stared at the space where the huge body of the Arch Demon laid, lifeless and hardly believing what she had just accomplished. Her shaking hands were the only thing that portrayed that she was still breathing and that she hadn't been petrified. Zevran, seeing his friend staring at the dragon ruffled his friend's hair as he stood next to her.

"We...are ridiculously awesome"

At his words, Neria began to laugh hysterically until tears were falling and suddenly feeling light-headed moved to sit down but instead pitched forward as she fainted from her efforts.


	5. Five

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon Age, damn it!_

_**A/N: **__Yay! Awakening! _

* * *

_Chapter Five._

Whilst Neria slept from her fatigue, Feraldan celebrated her accomplishments and called to see the Hero of Feraldan. When she awoke during the night, she found herself in a soft bed with a sour taste in her mouth and an incessant need to eat something. Climbing out of bed, she crept out into the hall and recognizing her surroundings in Arl Eamon's Estate padded towards the kitchen where she was almost bowled over by her Mabari hound that had begun to bark excitedly at her arrival.

"Neria, you're awake!"

Leliana exclaimed happily as Neria sat down beside the archer and pulled the plate of food that was sitting in front of Leliana towards herself and began eating with frenzy. Leliana watched her friend eating, amused at the sighs of satisfaction until she put her knife down and pushed the plate away and began to hiccough almost immediately because of how quickly she had eaten.

"What happened after the Arch Demon?"

Neria asked as she tried to piece together what she could remember after killing the Arch-Demon. Leliana began to fill her in- the proclamation of Neria being the Hero of Feraldan, the pending coronation for Alistair becoming King and his marriage to Anora. Neria groaned, not wanting to be reminded of the king-to-be but she knew that she would have to be involved with him no matter what happened, unless she returned to the Circle and no way in the Fade was she going to go back to Lake Calenhad Tower.

"The Arling of Amaranthine was given to the Grey Wardens. There has been communication from Weisshaupt and they suggested that you take over as Warden-Commander and run the arling on their behalf. But that's a discussion that you need to have with the King and Queen"

Neria liked the sound of escaping to Amaranthine, wherever that was and she reasoned that if going there involved a simple conversation with a man she was in love with but was slowly beginning to hate, so she would do it. Not that she knew the first thing about leading an arling but that was a problem she was sure she could tackle. Remembering her deal with Morrigan, Neria asked after the witch who true to her word had disappeared from the battlefield after the death of the Arch-Demon. Neria knew she would miss the witch's company even if half the time she had wanted to cut her tongue off.

The two women talked long into the morning about what would happen and what Leliana wanted to do with herself now that she had fulfilled the will of the Maker and it seemed that she had already made her mind up: she was going to go travelling, eventually returning to Orlais and Zevran was going to accompany her. Oghren had already left Denerim to return to the Spoiled Princess which was near the banks of Lake Calenhad to be with his love, Felsi; something that sparked happiness for Neria, that Felsi had found her prince in Oghren and that he would return to her after he had won the war.

When they moved their conversation to the mess hall, Neria was greeted with cheers and overwhelmed by the people approaching her, to meet her and congratulate her and Leliana noticed Neria shying closer to her, clearly overwhelmed with the response. Feeling very conscious of everyone staring at her with adoration, Neria decided she wanted to eat in her room and picking up her plate, excused herself and practically ran to her room where she ate by the fireplace alone, staring into the flames that were now a source of warmth and comfort.

Neria stayed in her room, as she continued her inner war with herself. She wanted to celebrate and be with Alistair but knew it was an empty want. So Neria stayed silent as she watched from her window, the beginning of the rebuilding of Denerim she came to the grim conclusion that gave her the iron will to walk out of her room and satisfy the calls of the people to meet their Hero. Many of the people that she met were surprised to see that their Hero was an elf, an elf-mage none the less and as a result, Neria soon delighted in meeting the younger children who came to her over their parents or other adults.

As preparations for the coronation and wedding were underway, Neria immersed herself in the rebuilding of Denerim helping to clear rubble and debris away, until she was all but forced by Arl Eamon to attend a meeting between the Queen, Alistair and himself in regards to the future of the Grey Wardens as well as the inevitable robe fitting for the coronation and wedding. She obliged, without much fuss knowing that the sooner she did the tasks required of her, the sooner she would be able to return to her room or back onto the streets of Denerim.

On the morning of her scheduled meeting with the royals, she was visited by two seamstresses who quickly fitted robes for Neria which allowed her to go back outside to continue shifting debris until an envoy was sent to fetch her for the meeting. Once more, she reluctantly returned to the castle and with a dusty robe, was escorted to a meeting room where the two royals and Eamon were waiting for her. It didn't escape Eamon's attention that Neria who looked so relaxed upon arriving had become uptight and reserved and it also wasn't lost on Eamon that Alistair was wary of the elf too and he had to wonder what had happened between the two of them that was so significant that they wouldn't speak, let alone acknowledge one another. Eamon waited until Neria had sat down before addressing the reason why they were all here- the future of the Grey Wardens at Amaranthine.

Eamon explained to Neria what the Banns of Feraldan had decreed at the Landsmeet: that the Amaranthine arling which had previously been under control of the Howe family had been given to the Grey Wardens. After the end of the Blight, Anora and Alistair had discussed the arling in great depth and had decided that Vigil's Keep; the fortress in Amaranthine would become the base of the Grey Wardens. It was then that Anora spoke up, telling Neria that they needed someone to command the fortress and the Grey Wardens that resided there and that Neria was the logical choice to become Warden-Commander of Vigil's Keep. Neria looked from Eamon to Anora and then, reluctantly to Alistair and she saw in each of them, even Alistair confidence that they were doing the right thing by asking her to step into such a prestigious position. Feeling doubtful, Neria began to have an internal debate with herself as she considered their request and as her thoughts raced every which way she realized that there was no other place for her in Denerim. A while ago she had thought her place would be with Alistair, but that had changed. She was merely a mage warden and Neria knew she would be unwise to turn down such an offer.

"I will take on the position of Warden-Commander"

She finally stated and she was suddenly confident in her decision. The smile that burst from Anora at her announcement cheered Neria and she suddenly wanted to be away from Denerim with a yearning that reminded her of her years in the tower. Zevran and Leliana were departing as soon as the coronation and wedding was over and Wynne already had accepted a position as a mage advisor to the Throne and consequently was rarely seen and Sten had left when she had been unconscious. Once her friends had left, she would be alone with Dog in Denerim and she didn't want that. Excusing herself, Neria returned to her room where Dog was waiting for her and isolated herself once more as the realization that she would become old and withered by herself, alone ate away something inside of her.

Neria had to admit that both the wedding and the coronation was a beautiful affair, even if it did involve Alistair. She had said her goodbyes to Leliana and Zevran at the conclusion of the coronation- a day after Anora and Alistair had been wed. Leliana had given Neria a necklace and Zevran, a pearl that Neria had fused to her staff so that the two gifts would always remind her of the two people she loved dearly. Now, a week after the two major events that still had the Denerim citizens excited and celebrating in the streets, Neria had packed her few belongings into a leather pack and was waiting in the castle's forecourt for her guide to Amaranthine, Dog was chewing on the trailing material of Neria's robe absently as he waited as patiently as his mistress. Whilst she wouldn't miss Denerim as a place, she would miss the people more than anything.

"Hello, Warden-Commander?"

Neria looked up towards the voice and saw that her guide was young woman. Dog was already investigating the newcomer and soon he had decided that the woman was a friend and jumped up to greet her properly. Neria watched his antics amused as she shouldered her pack and picked up her staff. Calling Dog away from the woman, the elf ordered him to sit down so she could speak with her guide

"My name is Mhairi, I will be your guide to Amaranthine. I've come from Vigil's Keep; your new home"

Neria nodded and introduced herself and her hound, apologizing for his over eagerness. Mhairi smiled at the elf in front of her, already liking her new Warden-Commander and still hardly believing that the delicate looking elf standing in front of her had killed the Arch-Demon. When Neria asked where Amaranthine was, Mhairi couldn't believe that she didn't know where it was they were travelling. Hiding her surprise at her new Commander's lack of knowledge Mhairi gestured towards the two horses that were waiting for them at the castle gates.

"Shall we?"

Mhairi gestured towards the horses and Neria swallowed her hesitation at riding a horse nodded once and began to follow Mhairi to the mounting block. As the two women and the Mabari wound their way out of the city and onto the trade road away from Denerim and away from Alistair, Neria felt a large burden lifting from her shoulders and for the first time in a while, Neria felt like she was escaping from something with every step that she took towards Amaranthine and away from Denerim.

The trip along the coastline of Feraldan was eventful for Neria; it was the first time she had seen the crashing waves of the tenacious Waking Sea and smelt the fresh, salty tang of the air and Neria found that the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore and the howl of the wind made her feel welcomed and at home. Mhairi proved to be more than just a guide and the two women soon became friends as Mhairi shared her reasons for becoming a Grey Warden recruit and Neria saw the similar, unachievable hopes and dreams within the human recruit as Neria herself dreamt of. They shared stories on the road of their childhood with other travelers often joining them to meet the Hero of Feraldan and often staying to hear the stories she told.

As they approached Vigil's Keep, Neria didn't sense any dark spawn until they were almost upon the small group and reaching for her staff; she electrocuted the Hurlock who came charging at the small party. Confused as to the dark spawn presence, she watched as Mhairi unsheathed the sword she carried and leapt into the throng with Dog close on her heels. Neria settled behind them; crushing the dark spawn that Mhairi and Dog missed. When the small group had been defeated, Neria handed Mhairi a rejuvenating potion and commented on the woman's aptitude with a sword. Smiling at the comment paid to her, Mhairi explained that she was formerly a soldier.

"I don't understand why there was dark spawn though, aren't they meant to disappear back into the Deep Roads after the defeat of the Arch-Demon?"

Mhairi asked as an afterthought as Neria cast a cleansing spell on Dog that removed all of the blood that had splashed onto his coat during the fight so he wouldn't become corrupted with the taint...again. What bothered Neria the most was that she hadn't sensed the dark spawn until they were almost upon them and that made her wonder if something similar hadn't already happened at Vigil's Keep, the gates of which she could see in the distance.

"Come on, Mhairi we must get to Vigil's Keep. Let's hope that the dark spawn haven't attacked the Keep, or worst"

Ready for a big fight, the two women set off for Vigil's Keep, hoping that the inhabitants hadn't been overwhelmed by dark spawn. As they approached, Neria warned Mhairi to be on her guard and just as she finished speaking an ogre crashed through the closed gates heading towards them. Hardly fazed Neria petrified the ogre's tree trunk thick legs sending it crashing to the ground so Mhairi could drive her sword through its head. They continued on through the gates and battled their way up onto the wall where Neria began to help the wounded soldiers as best she could as they grunted out the story of the attack and how the Grey Wardens in the Keep had sensed the horde too late.

Infuriated now and feeling as if the last year and a half had been wasted with the presence of more dark spawn, she began to all but help Mhairi in blasting their way through the dark spawn that came at them and helping the injured soldiers on their way on taking back the Keep that had been overrun by the horde. Inside the Keep now, as they rounded the corner Neria heard the familiar, sounds of a cursing dwarf and running forward into the room, helped Oghren clear the dark spawn before they shook hands enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you're here. How is Felsi? Is she here?"

Neria asked and Oghren shook his head no, which caused Neria to frown. She knew however, that this was a conversation best kept for later and asked the dwarf on what he knew of the situation at the Keep.

"Bleeding dark spawn was on us before the Wardens could immobilize the Keep for defense. It was a massacre from the get go and as they began to overwhelm us, well we started showing them our little tricks but there were just too many of them. No amount of walls exploding was going to stop them when their determined"

Oghren growled and Neria found that she liked the situation less and less. But as she concentrated on the devastation around them, she could sense a more powerful being in a higher place; the roof she was guessing. Asking Oghren to join their small party, Dog greeted the dwarf like a long lost friend with a well-placed lick planted on the dwarf's face before they continued on, the dark spawn growing more in number at each encounter. A couple of levels up, they turned down a hallway and ran into a mage who stood in the blackened way surrounded by empty armor pieces that once held the bodies of Templars.

"Aw c'mon, it's not what it looks like. I didn't kill them, honest!"

Were the first words out of the mage's mouth at Neria's raised eyebrow, Mhairi's 'oh Maker help us' and Oghren's chuckle. Ordering Dog to standby, Neria looked at the mage wondering why he seemed familiar but her thoughts were side tracked by the pull of the leader which was more pronounce here and she knew they were getting closer. So instead of questioning the mage, Neria asked him to help them in their quest and the mage who introduced himself as Anders was more than happy to lend a hand. Feeling much more confident with the group that Neria now led, they advanced upwards; but not before coming across a critically wounded Grey Warden who Mhairi identified as Rowland. Quickly, Neria and Anders began to try and save the poor man's life but they knew that he was beyond saving. Quietly, Neria listened as Rowland told them everything that he knew

"Of course the culprit would involve talking dark spawn. Why didn't we think of that?"

Neria asked Mhairi who had to chuckle at the Warden-Commander's question despite the circumstances. After making Rowland as comfortable as humanly possible and sending a quick prayer to the Maker, they left the doomed Warden and Neria encouraged Mhairi to keep going despite the circumstances, to channel her anger into defeating their foes. Continuing on towards the roof, the amount of dark spawn they encountered now was lessening until they emerged out into the open; the cool sea breeze refreshing after being inside and surrounded by the stench of rotting flesh and the coppery tang of blood. On the roof, the group watched as a tall dark spawn that was the source of power that pulled at the taint within Neria, threw a poor soul off Vigil Keep's roof before picking up a man that Mhairi identified as the Seneschal of Amaranthine and Neria had to wonder what the Maker would throw at her next.

As the tall dark spawn began to interrogate the Seneschal, Anders and Neria found the notion of a talking dark spawn highly amusing and stifling their amusement, followed after Mhairi to help the Seneschal. Upon approaching the taller dark spawn they were intercepted by two Hurlocks and a genlock. Making quick work of the foolish dark spawn that tried to stop them, Neria was addressed by the talking dark spawn that identified itself as 'the Withered'. Struggling to hide her amusement at the concept of a speaking and strategically organized dark spawn, Neria tried to determine the best way to help the Seneschal whilst keeping the Withered distracted.

Whilst the Withered and Neria began to chat like they were old acquaintances, Mhairi had succeeded in positioning herself directly behind the Seneschal and when the Withered declared that it was going to capture the Warden-Commander, Neria had had enough and rooted the Withered's feet to the roof with stone. As Oghren leapt forward with a loud cry axe swinging behind him, Mhairi grabbed the Seneschal and pulled the poor man to safety. With Anders staying behind to check over the Seneschal, the other three and Dog concentrated on defeating the Withered who was about as stubborn as a thorn stuck in leather and in Neria's opinion, wouldn't die. Persisting however, Oghren managed to place a well-timed blow to the Withered's head, crushing its skull as Neria set the forsaken dark spawn on fire to doubly make sure that Oghren had killed the being.

Satisfied that the Withered wasn't standing back on its feet and sprouting more grammatically correct nonsense about capturing the Warden-Commander, Neria went over to Mhairi and checked over the Seneschal who had only been shaken around and not hurt in a serious matter. Smiling at the man, Neria held a hand out to the Seneschal to haul him to his feet and introduced herself once he was upright and only a little worse for wear. As they surveyed the damage from the roof, Neria heaved a deep sigh as she prepared herself for the busy days ahead.


End file.
